


Some Ficlets

by HexenGrimm



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Ficlet Collection, M/M, Nickroe - Freeform, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26878018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HexenGrimm/pseuds/HexenGrimm
Summary: Formerly known as "Ficlets of October" before I realized it was November and I can't write on schedule for peanuts.
Relationships: Nick Burkhardt/Monroe
Kudos: 26





	1. Restless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick cuddles with a pillow because Monroe isn't there in it's place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ficlet: 01

Nick tossed and turned restlessly, unable to fall asleep with the absence of his mate beside him, he found it irrational, it wasn’t like this was the first time he’d slept alone after all, this night just felt particularly lonely.

Monroe received an email about a clock from some rich snob who was offering quite a large sum of money if he was willing to travel to them to make the repairs, how they managed to find Monroe out of everyone out there that could fix a clock was beyond Nick, Monroe accepted the offer and had left at around midday, sharing a goodbye with his mate that morning before the Grimm left for work.

It was only a matter of time before Nick found himself curled up with his head resting on a pillow the same way he would cuddle up to Monroe, it was comforting in a way that made his loneliness fade into the night, a few moments passed and the Grimm found himself dozing off, looking forward to coming home from work tomorrow and being greeted by the love of his life.


	2. Restless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beers, TV and cuddles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ficlet: 02

Another lazy Friday night in Portland Oregon and Nick and Monroe had fallen into their common routine of beers and TV with a hint of cuddles, Nick resting his head on Monroe's shoulder and Monroe's arm snaking around Nick's waist.

Moments slowly became hours and the two of them found themselves a little more than drunk, laughing their heads off at a random sitcom they came across whilst flipping through the seemingly endless list of channels, Nick began to doze off and shifted so that his head was resting on Monroe's lap and his body was curled up rather than slumping uncomfortably off the side of the couch.

Monroe began to gently stroke the Grimm's hair, marveling at how adorable he looked when he was tired, the Blutbad took his coat off slowly and laid it on top of Nick to keep him warm and turned the TV down, slowly following his mate into a peaceful slumber.


	3. Targeted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where Nick works for the council and Monroe’s head is wanted for some sort of Wesen crime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ficlet: 03

Nick’s POV

_In the dead of night I find myself in standing in a small patch of woods a few hundred yards behind a seemingly normal house, I reach into my coat pocket and take a look at the target information on my work tablet, I’m at the right place that’s for sure, stealthily, I make my way towards the house, I’m about halfway there when I feel a sharp stinging in my leg, I look down and realize it’s stuck in some sort of spike trap, I let out a pained grunt and try to get my leg free without losing too much blood, though it proves quite difficult…_

Monroe’s POV

_As I’m sitting on my couch sipping a beer and half listening to the TV I catch onto the distinct smell of blood, it smells too strong to be an animal, but not Wesen and… not quite human either, a few moments pass and the confusion and curiosity get the better of me, I get up to find out where it’s coming from, the scent leads me behind my backyard and into the woods separating it from the street below, as I walk a little further I catch sight small-ish, dark haired man who didn’t look (or smell) a day older than thirty, but that isn’t for me to judge, I realize his leg is caught in a trap that was most likely dumped here by a hunter, from what my nose is telling me, he’s lost quite a lot of blood, as I get closer I realize he’s unconscious but still breathing, I unlatch the trap from his leg and tie my belt just below his knee to stump blood loss and carry him back to my house._

Nick’s POV

_I slowly regain consciousness only to be greeted by a feeling of lightheadedness from what I can only assume was caused by blood loss, I open my eyes and look around, I’m laying on a couch and my leg has been bandaged (quite well I might add), how I got here is a blur but I vaguely remember being carried… “Oh, you’re awake,” a voice interrupts my thoughts, “You know, it isn’t all that safe back there, lousy hunter neighbors dumping all their traps, I mean, I’ve asked them to stop but they always seem to ‘forget’,” They continue, I look around to find the source of the voice and surprise surprise, he’s my target, he places his hand on my forehead gently, “well, at least you’re warming up a bit, you had me worried for a while there,” there’s just something about this guy that’s… enticing, he moves his hand away and I have to stop myself from looking too disappointed, this is going to be harder than I thought…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was more of a one shot than a ficlet but oh well


	4. The Bumps In The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick and Monroe unable to sleep because of a scary movie, not that either of them would admit it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ficlet: 04

2:00 am and Nick and Monroe are cuddling closer than ever, both jumping slightly at every little thing that went bump in the night and then acting like they didn’t, they had somehow stumbled upon a scary movie and decided to watch it until the end, something they both regretted, despite dealing with weird every day they were both scared shitless at the thought of a mannequin or something tip-toeing out of the closet, something creaked in the ceiling and Monroe tightened his grip around Nick, “You scared?” Nick asked, “Pfft no” Monroe lied, “Yeah, me neither” Nick replied, this was going to be a long night.


	5. Boop!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boop!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ficlet: 5

Nick and Monroe sit at their favorite coffee shop, talking, laughing and generally enjoying the rare peace and quiet the day had to offer, for once, the conversation they shared wasn't about death or anything illegal but rather pleasant nonsense, the kind that calmed their ever-racing minds.

Conversation slowly began to die down and Monroe found himself deep in thought, trying to figure out what to talk about next, Nick reached up, without reason or hesitation and booped Monroe on his nose, "boop!" Nick exclaimed playfully as he watched Monroe's thoughts turn to utter confusion, they both burst out laughing and went about the remainder of the day with a strong feeling of peace in their hearts.


	6. Bruh..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an authors note kind of thing

So I've been having medical issues lately, most of which involve my heart, this along with my stupid ass forgetting to save my prompts means my writing is a bit behind, that being said the ficlets may not be done by this month, however there will still be 31 in total, thank you for your kudos, it really means a lot and remember, I'm doing my best :)


End file.
